war_of_omensfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2: The Circle of Knowledge
The Circle of Knowledge is the second chapter of Captain Listrata's Campaign. All of my classmates had completed their degrees and moved on to positions of power and influence in Dalmiria. As a lady without land, I stayed to pursue the highest degree of statecraft, the Circle of Knowledge. I spent a year gathering information and used what remained of my wealth to hire ships and raise an army. For my thesis, I would conquer the Pheneket Islands. Fight 1 Opponent Daru: Uses cards from both Vespitole and Metris Dialogues Start: Daru: I was not aware Jethes had a fleet, have you come seeking endowment? Listrata: You've received my demands, but I shall read them aloud as you appear to be illiterate. L: By the Penderach's degree and the Ijtihad of Ghazw L: All islands and mainlands whatsoever, found and to be found, whether they be in the western parts, or in the regions of the south and east of Cortago. L: I hereby claim, by right and duty. Game: D''': Is that your Professor in observance? Are we a lesson to you? L: I complete my circle of knowledge with this, my grand thesis. D: Writ in the blood of peaceful men, with whom you have no quarrel. Never to see their families again. D: Have I the right of it Regent Ashkar? Is this your advanced class in butchery? '''L: We bring to you culture, civilization, and protection. D: You make war upon all you find, and slaves of all you take. D': We are a free people, you cannot conquer us. L: Bend or be broken. ''Defeat: D: Drive them back into the sea! Let Yamm and Baal suck the marrow from their bones. Victory: L: Drop the longboats, tonight we dine in the Governor's mansion. D: We will pay you back in buckets of blood Vendket. Grandmaster Notes Enemy deck is focused on /Militia combo; but since the enemy "ability" is neither "on turn" nor "activation" effect, you're essentially at better position with Listrata's +1 /turn. Misdirect can be easily burned by any feedable melee or Inquisitor (or even Supplicant I.C.E.), Forgery can be countered with e.g. Serf, and Stolen Plans won't do any good to enemy if he's -deprived by e.g. Embargo, Usury, premium coins with steal/destroy resource etc. Since Militia is the only damage source here - and a real pushover - this is going to be an easy fight, regardless of your actual deck. Player Deck Suggestions Serf to get rid of Forgery, if you aren't aiming at Bonus Battle. deprivation cards work wonders as usual here. As to other cards - it mostly doesn't matter, since the enemy is so easy here, although Malediction may be a helpful way to crowd-control. End Battle Text My plan worked. We cut their army apart and seized their court in a single day. The survivors forsook their honor by fleeing into the night and resisting with the low cunning common to paupers, thieves and feral dogs. Fight 2 Opponent Daru: Uses cards from both Vespitole and Metris Dialogues Start: Listrata: Submit, your war is lost! Daru: No Vendket, while both of us draw breath, our war continues. Game: '''D: You are never safe Vendket, every man woman and child of this island is your blood sworn enemy. D''': There is no victory for you here, only death. '''D: You rule nothing, I will teach you were true power lies. L': Your city is in ruin, your army in shambles, even your gods have abandoned you. D: My people will be free. I shall find a way, or make one. L: This is madness! You would cleave your own legs lest they kneel? D: And bathe in fires eternal. ''Defeat: D: My people share in all things, even death. We gladly dole your portion. Victory: L: Round them up and march them to the town square, so all can witness the price of treason! Grandmaster Notes Enemy deck is focused on producing to supply common Metris steal/bomb strategy. This deck is more difficult than Fight 1; Wagon Bombs can be very difficult to counter, Deceit can rob you of your best cards if you're unlucky and Burglary will clear your bank. Keep a single Serf in your bank to counter Burglary, use cheap units/walls to prevent Wagon Bombs killing you. Note that with no production Militia is even easier to counter; as such, the only thing to fear is the aforementioned Bomb. Player Deck Suggestions Palisade/Ballista/Supplicant work wonders vs Wagon Bomb. Serf is a must have here, also. When aiming at Bonus Battle, you're down to Palisade only. You can try using Lead the Charge to skip Misdirect entirely, although it'll probably make your life harder in Fight 3, as it's a mirror deck. End Battle Text The Pheneketians spat on my glory and paid tenfold in blood. My army celebrated our victory to the whimpering of broken, despicable people. Regent master Ashkar, who had observed the invasion in silence, fixed his eyes upon me with an expression I had never seen in all our years together. Fight 3 Opponent Regent Ashkar: Each turn: (+1 / +1 / +1 ) Dialogues Start: Ashkar: I have seen more than enough. A: You have proven to me you are nought but an Ausonian thug. You will return to hear the judgement of the disciplinary committee. Listrata: If Jethes spurns my gifts I shall keep them for myself. A: Take her back to the ship, if she resists clasp her in irons. L: Hold! Join me instead, and we shall drink deep the spoils of war. A: There are enough here unwilling to follow a spoiled brat to war. Join me and bring her to justice, the university shall see to your stipend. Game: '''L: I have achieved more with less than any who came before me. L: And for that I am expelled? You should've named a building after me. A: A pity, we've already named the kennel. A''': You are expelled! And your line forever banished from Jethes! '''L: Is this your first time in a real battle professor? L''': Have I misjudged your Ghazw? Does Ijtihad not oblige us to conquer? A: The only obligation is a moral one, which you have neglected. '''A: We were wrong to think you can be anything more than a savage. Defeat: A: Heresy runs in the blood. This was not your fault. Victory: L: I thank you for this final lesson. I have nothing more to learn from you. Grandmaster Notes Since enemy has production capacity far above that of Listrata and 10 fully upgraded Coins, and because it's a mirror match, only exploiting low quality of AI can help you here. Particularly useful is the fact that (as of September 2014) AI usually burns all of its resources when even a single resource stealing/destroying card appears either in your hand or bank. Because of that, it's easy to prevent his from stacking too much / by having a single Embargo ready. Keep your profile low here; easiest stunt to pull is to go Infinite; you can also use Usury to your heart's content here, since with weak deck it will just make the enemy go bank-out. If you get better bank draws than him, you won. Being conservative with Loans may also help here. Player Deck Suggestions As mentioned previously, a single Embargo is a good way to trigger AI resource dumping. As to other cards - using anything generating or having strong attacks/much health is very risky (due to mirroring, obviously). Quickly playing Usury/Embargo is a good strategy here. Not surprisingly, it's easier to win with a weak deck and good playing here than with deck too powerful. End Chapter Text The Pheneketians were no more fit to be governed than a mule is to wed. Once the wounded were rested, we gathered our spoils and set sail on the westerly winds. For the first time in my life I was free to seek fate on my own terms. Bonus Fight Should be unlocked by not using any allies on Grandmaster difficulty; was once broken and would unlock when some obscure conditions were met (e.g. by not using any continues on Grandmaster difficulty), although this has since been patched and tests have shown the condition to work properly. Battle Start Text The city was mine but i knew i could not hold it. I took everything of value and enough slaves to crew my ships. Opponent Theodox (Metris): 20% chance: Prevent destruction of card you control. Dialogues S''tart:'' Listrata: Take all their provisions and load the ships up with anything we can sell. Theodox: You've had your fun, little girl, now you need to leave. L: You speak to a lady of House Vespitole. I could have your tongue pulled from your head. T: I beg your forgiveness my lady, for i am such a fool! Remind me, over which lands is your house sovereign? L: The land beneath your filthy feet. You will be in good company when your head rests next to Daru's. Game: L: He was seen lurking near the town hall. Do not try to take him alone. L: Would you hide in shadows your face like a little girl? L: Search the area around docks. Enemy buys Arson: L: This fire was no accident. Search the area. Enemy buys Mayhem: L: He is only one man, hold your positions! Defeat: A: If anyone asks, I wasn't here. Victory: T: We will meet again. L: The end will be same. Grandmaster Notes Player Deck Suggestions The following deck can handle all 4 fights. Palisade will be key to your survival in fight 4. * Power: ** Embargo++ ** Embargo+ ** Usury+ ** Usury * Faith: ** Prayer++ ** Holy Wrath+ ** Malediction+ ** Sibylline Scrolls++ ** Devotion+ * War: ** Palisade++ Category:Campaign